Never Ending Dream Story Wiki
Backstory For many years, since I was about 6 years old, characters have existed in my head. What started as a small little fantasy involving myself, evolved into an enormous tree of a world. Soon my own little imaginative self wasn't even involved as my characters took on personalities and storylines of their own. These days, I just watch. Everyday in my head the story continues, more and more things happen. I often am caught staring into space in which people ask me "what's wrong?" or if I'm present. It's not that I am deep in thought, but I am in the world, watching more of my own story. It just goes on and on and on, I remember everything, every little detail of every character. It's so specific. I thought I was alone but I was told I was not and that 2 others (my cousin and best friend) also have something similar to me. I thought about writing their stories into a book (I'm a bit of a writer) but then I decided not to and that it would be best to keep it to myself. And I have done, only my cousin knows quiet some detail. These characters have become so important to my life, not a day goes past where I don't see them again. Sometimes, when something goes wrong for me in real life, the situation will be recreated in my head in the way that my characters would do it and often it goes better for them. The characters have become so significant that they even appear in my actual dreams! Acting themselves. I only ever catch them at the last moments, but I know they are there. Seems my brain now recognises them as actual people I know. Although I remember every detail, it can be a little hard to keep track of things like ages and birthdays. So I am creating this personal wiki to write down EVERYTHING. If anybody starts to read, they will find that it is indeed more than a little day dream that has carried on for 13 years, it is an entire world inside of my head. It is set in a mixture location of primarily New York but has areas that look like California and London (that is where I live). The main main characters were all born elsewhere and migrated to the US for various reasons. Magic exists, though it is rarely used; if ever, at all. The story can sometimes follow no line of sense. It follows it's own logic. I don't want to hear anybody say "actually, this is like this and that" because it's that way in my world and only a sort of mirror image of the world as we know it. If anybody does read this, I hope you enjoy the little stories. There will be so much on the characters pages! And it will be updated every couple of months or so because - as the title of the wiki states - it's my never-ending dream story. About Me I am a 19 year old from London studying in university. I enjoy gaming, creative things such as making music and graphics and watching reality TV shows. I also write and dance every so often. I don't have much of a social life as all my friends live far away from me. I'm an introvert and I keep to myself a lot of the times. At first this NEDS (never-ending dream story) begun when I was about 6. It started with an older version of myself and my husband running a foster home in a version of my real house. Everything looked the same on the bottom but it had an additional 120 floors with ludicrous things on them. This all started from an actual dream I had one day, I see my dreams almost all the time. They are very vivid, a lot of the times I can smell, touch and taste. Dreams are importat to me and I can recall many of them that happened years ago. They don't always make much sense, though and this one certainly didn't. Anyway, I can control my dreams and often have a habit of sometimes carrying them on until I wake up.Little did I know that when I continued on this one, it wouldn't just be until I woke up but for the rest of my life. And tada, it carried on and on and on and 13 years later they're still going. It's no longer even about what it originally started as although the story does begin the same (in a foster home), and the kids who were in that home are still the same. Often this 'story' can share some things of my real life (places and settings of London, school I went to, etc.), however this story is not my way of somehow escaping reality. It has little to do with me, I'm not even involved neither is anybody I know. My family have been in it a little bit but not enough to be considered important enough. It's simply my own dream world of pure entertainment. Contents *Characters *Locations *Backstories *Other info Category:Browse